Hideaway contest 11
by Alexis Khalida
Summary: entry for The Hideaway Contest 11, not to be continued


Harry bolted up in his bed, his eyes deperately trying to adjust to the little amount of light available in the room. His breaths came in ragged pants, and he placed a hand on his chest trying to calm his racing heart. Slowly, the breathing and heart rate returned to normal while the skinny, pale, young man crawled out of the cot like bed. A few stumbling steps brought him to a chair in front of a desk. Harry reached around trying to find a round pair of glasses and threw them on his face. The world came into stark relieve when he put them on. "Calm down, you don't know if that was a vision or a dream. There's nothing to worry about." Shaking hands covered his face while his mind tried to banish the horrifiying images burned on the back of his eyes.

A few deep breaths later, Harry stood up again and turned on the light in his room. Harry blinked a few times in order to readjust his eyes. He sat down heavily at his desk while looking for a clean piece of paper. Finally, underneath the all the books and extra scrolls of paper full of a tiny scrawl, he found a piece of paper. Carefully, he wrote a letter then crossed the tiny room to Hedwig. "Hey girl, I know it's early, but I need you to take this to Headquarters. Can you do that?"

The owl in question looked at Harry with an expression that clearly said, "Are you kidding me?" Harry let out a short laugh before tying the paper to her leg. "Be careful, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

_Remus-_

_I had another dream tonight. I don't know if it's the truth or not. It felt like the truth, but I don't know if I can trust my own head or not. I think I'm going crazy._

_Sirius is dead, right? So anything that I see in a dream is just that, a dream, right? But how can we be sure? None of us know what is that Veil is. What, a huge what, but what if there's a chance that Sirius could be alive? And we didn't take it? I don't know if I can stand knowing that there was a chance to save him that I didn't take._

_Harry_

_Harry-  
_

_What was the dream about? I can't help you if I don't know what you saw. Together, maybe, we can figure out what is going on. We don't know if it's because Voldemort is sending you these visions. But please, remember that I'm here for you no matter what._

_Remus_

Harry laid on his bed half asleep thinking about the events of the previous month. "How could I have been so stupid?" He curled up into the fetal position while the prophecy ran over and over through his mind. "Neither can live while the other one survives." He muttered over and over again.

While Harry was laying on his bed, the sunset had painted the sky a deep, majestic red. While the final rays of sun were fading away to a clear night, someone approached #4 Privet Drive.

The loud knocking on the door caused the entire Dursley family to jump. "We aren't interested in what you're selling," Vernon Dursley, his face turning a slight burgundy, shouted at the door. The knocking came again, and Vernon hauled himself out of his chair. "We aren't interested in what you've got. Go away." He shouted again at the door.

By this time, Harry had heard the noise and was standing at the top of the stairs watching the events happening downstairs.

The knocking continued. Vernon, his face now a vivid purple, crossed the sitting room over to the front door. He wrenched open the door, and nearly had his head knocked on by Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, there you are, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, "I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Potter."

Vernon looked like he had just swallowed an entire lemon. "Potter, get down here right now," he shouted, not realizing that Harry was already on his way down the stairs. Seeing the boy, Vernon hissed to him, "I thought I told you I didn't want any of your kind coming over here."

Harry stared at the large, purple faced man. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Get him out of here as soon as possible." Vernon hissed threateningly before herding his wife and son out of the room.

Harry approached the older wizard with a large ball of nerves in his stomach. He wasn't sure he forgave the Headmaster for all that happened last term. "Yes sir?" Harry asked softly.

The Headmaster smiled down at the nervous teen. "Harry, would you like to leave this place?"

Harry looked up in disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course." Dumbledore replied.

"Is it because of the dreams?" Harry asked cautiously.

Dumbledore's expression became masked and the twinkle in his eye dimmed slightly. "Partially. Come now, you need to pack. May I help you in the process?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He then started up the staircase, knowing Dumbledore was close behind him. Once the two men were in Harry's room, Harry turned around and asked, "What has Voldemort been up to?"

Dumbledore didn't look shocked at the question. "I'm not sure. He's been quiet since the attack on the Ministry."

Harry sat down on his bed and stared at the Headmaster with questioning eyes. "Am I going crazy?"

Dumbledore blinked. "I don't think I understand."

Harry gaped at the wizened wizard. "I keep seeing the impossible in my dreams. And, I don't think I can do what you think I can. I mean, I can try, but it just- I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill."

"Harry," Dumbledore placed a gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder, "you aren't alone. You'll have help the entire way. Besides, there are people who say that there is nothing truly impossible."


End file.
